The present invention relates to a fixing ring for securing a closure to a container.
As is known, in many industrial fields and in particular in the case of drums, it is necessary to be able to sealingly apply a closure to the mouth of a container in order to close it.
Ring-like devices are already known which substantially have a split-ring body on the outside of which a lever is pivoted; said lever is articulated, in a median portion, to a traction element which is connected to the other end of the split ring, so that when the lever is moved toward the ring-like body it secures it and fixes the closure to the container.
However, this embodiment has the drawback according to which the bulk of the lever, in closure position, protrudes with respect to the outer peripheral region of the drum, thereby increasing the chance of occurrence of impacts which can damage the lever and consequently make the coupling of the closure unstable.
Another problem is furthermore constituted by the fact that there are difficulties in applying so-called guarantee seals, which are in practice constituted by laminae which insert in a snap-together manner in a slot defined on the lever and in a corresponding slot defined on the closure.
Since the lever is on the outside of the ring-like body, it is necessary to provide barriers which prevent the fraudulent extraction of the lamina from its seat.
On the other hand, it is known to use ring-like closure bodies which do not have an external bulk for the closure lever but instead have a relatively large body which is accommodated within the space delimited by the ring-like body, so that it is practically impossible to stack a plurality of containers. These closures additionally have considerable constructive complexities.